The following discussion of the prior art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the invention and to enable the advantages of it to be more fully understood. It should be appreciated, however, that any reference to prior art throughout the specification should not be construed as an express or implied admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Casinos currently rely on data that is collected and analysed manually in order to determine the parameters of roulette tables. The information collected is very general, incomplete, non-specific, averaged over long periods of time, and is processed in a non-analytical manner subject to hunches and guesswork.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,856 seeks to identify individual player bets by allocating a chip to a patron and then interpreting the data from a chip sorting machine for the purpose of individual analysis of that patron. Some measures for monitoring the players activities and croupiers performance are discussed but the document discloses no method for optimising game performance. Moreover, the document is limited to monitoring individual tables.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art, or at least to provide a useful alternative.